


January 27, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26618140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell glowered with Martha and Jonathan Kent the minute Supergirl returned from battling villains.





	January 27, 2004

I never created DC.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered with Martha and Jonathan Kent the minute Supergirl returned from battling villains after midnight.

THE END


End file.
